1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to authorization control systems, and in particular to authorization control systems for preventing unauthorized use of devices. Specifically, the invention relates to authorization control systems for preventing unauthorized use of devices such as firearms, cars or other valuable or dangerous devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Control systems, such as those for controlling the use of firearms, especially in the United States of America where many people possess a firearm for defending themselves against attack are important. With a rise in crime and concern for personal safety, the need for effective protection in the form of a personal firearm is increasing. As the number of firearms sold increases so does the risk increase that unauthorized persons (e.g., criminals) can steal a firearm even though they may not be allowed to have it by law. Young children, students, etc. are other examples of persons who typically are unauthorized to use firearms.
A solution to the problem of unauthorized use is to lock the firearms in a secure place. This solution, however, is not satisfactory because such a place can be found and accessed by unauthorized individuals.
Another problem with firearms may arise in a scuffle between, for example, a policeman and a suspect (e.g., an arrested person), when the arrested person may succeed in taking possession of the policeman's firearm. In such a situation, the person could shoot the policeman.
Hitherto the present invention, there has been no system that provides an efficient authorization control mechanism for preventing unauthorized use of devices, especially firearms, cars, etc.